parkourdude91fandomcom-20200215-history
ParkourDude91 Manifesto: The Hater Hitlist
Summary The "Manifesto", as it is called, is possibly the most insane video Jace has created as of writing. It is a typical paranoid schizophrenic pre-columbine manifesto wherein he details his plans to "take down the web of lies" and alludes to assassinating Moot . The "Insanity Wall" .]]The infamous "Insanity Wall", a term coined by YouTube commenter grandpathong, is a Law and Order-style "web of suspects" designed to "trace back the trolling to the one responsible" via drawing out the different "suspects" associations with one another and relations. It appears that the "associations" only account for friendly or cooperative associations, or else everyone on the board would be associated with Jace. The wall itself gives a great insight into the landscape of Jace's paranoia and the current status of the "major players" in trolling him. Most of the "suspects" listed tie only to /k/, such as GlocknBagel, but there are a few outliers, such as "Gamerfood Leader", who has no affiliation with /k/ and ties only to the Kora Shriners. DeagleDad420 ties only to the Kora Shriners as well. Also of note are the "outliers": for instance, "A Cow" is in a grey area in the middle of nowhere, connected only to Deagle Nation, Jace apparently oblivious to his intentions. CIA dude (420) is also connected to Allan Hancock Community College, an alleged "troll base", despite also being directly affiliated with Deagle Nation, which is nothing short of confounding. It is possible CIADude420 and A Cow are double-agents, triple-agents, or just neutral. Video Analysis The video begins with him running through some sort of hallway, partially out of breath, yelling about how the following video is for "fans only". The room itself is very dark and sparsely lit, likely because the drugs Jace took worsened his already existing problems with light sensitivity. In the background we can hear a rap instrumental as well as the Call of Duty: Black Ops 2 Nazi Zombies menu theme song. Looking on the floor, there are at least eight seperate prescription pill bottles, which presumably used to be filled with Adderall. There is no possible way he took eight bottle's worth, which means he had been binging for a few days before this video was even made; it likely took him a while to assemble this "hitlist" and "insanity wall"; he likely assembled them during the binge. Jace has admitted to taking up to 8(!) Adderalls before making the video. This goes a long way in explaining the room's horrible mess, including a spilled bottle of alcohol of some sort, and a lit lamp that sits knocked over carelessly on the floor. Jace continues on a nearly incomprehensible rant in which he jumps back and forth from various subjects, in between forgetting what he is talking about, stuttering, catching his breath and repeating inane, pointless statements about the state of affairs, such as "This is YouTube". This goes to showcase his scatterbrained mental state; he was so high at the time that he could barely form sentences. Further analysis is possible only through screencaps of specific instances in the video, provided in the gallery below: List Members A list of members on the hater hitlist *WachtAmWeb *Team Gamer food *k *deagledad420 *Chris Poole *Sacred-Fox *Jared kruschev *GlocknBagel *Joyme *CarbonatedOJ http://imgur.com/r2cVCVV deagle.PNG|Jace and his Deagle standing in front of a frayed and sagging American flag. weed napkin.PNG|Jace smoking dat silly weed. A small amount of marijuana is placed on the Kora Shriners napkin from Jace's Failed Enlistment. It appears he was going to roll the Kora Shriners napkin into a joint. gunconfiscation.PNG|A printed out news article adjacent to the Insanity Wall called "Gun Confiscation by Presidential Decree?" by FrontPage Magazine, a right-wing propaganda site. semperfi.PNG|Jace's "Semper Fidelis" knife, which appears just as worn, poorly maintained and dull as his mental state. kneepads.PNG|A good view of the kneepads Jace is wearing (from VLOG-ust Day 16) and his camo pants, as well as his bandaging of The Toe Wound. toewound.PNG|Jace confirms the reason his toe is bandaged is because of the time nearly a month ago when he poured bleach on it at the request of trolls. dayquil.PNG|Jace walking around. A near-empty bottle of Robotussin is on the ground along with two prescription pill bottles. cenashrine.PNG|Jace's incredibly creepy "shrine" to John Cena, including a framed photograph of him surrounded by drawings of Desert Eagles. wiki.PNG|Jace's printed out version of the ParkourDude91 Wiki Front Page. The photo's colours are inverted, likely to save the scarce printer ink he had left (this wiki's primary background colour is dark grey) adderall.png|Jace explaining the copious amounts of drugs he did before making the Hitlist Manifesto. Gamerfood "Users are losers" video Jace has clearly lost his mind. He tries to contact Gamerfood's [[Scarydeep|Scarydeep]], while crying heavily. He keeps voice-calling because "his hands are shaking" (because of the Adderall abuse).''' There are no words for this one. You have to watch it. The damage to Jace's psyche intially appeared to be so severe that it caused some in the community (notably the admin of the Evil Death Nightmare page, whose concern is probably more understandable given the fact that those boys have a business to consider) to question whether Jace had been pushed too far, but any fears were assuaged in subsequent comments when Jace appeared to have returned to his old egotistical self by self-medicating with Cannabis. Although there is a high likelihood of further craziness as Jace's Hater Hitlist grows into a full-blooded vendetta, the immediate risk of Jace committing suicide appears to have receded. Better luck next time, eh? Category:Events Category:Videos